What the Kazekage Learned
by LadyBlue104
Summary: Sequel to 'Teaching the Kazekage'. Rated M for lemons! GaaraxOC! Enjoy!


Author's Note:

Greetings!

It's me and I'm back with my second Naruto fic! And of course it's about sexy little Gaara!

When I first posted the prequel 'Teaching the Kazekage', I was so nervous and I was sure nobody would like it. So imagine my surprise when I found that many people like it, even suggesting a sequel! I'm so happy! Thank you for reading and for checking out the sequel! You make my day people!

I got inspiration for this fic when I checked and read a review from xmoonlightxblossomx. I truly hope you're reading this because I dedicated this for you! Thank you for the review and for your suggestion!

This is an M-rated fic so if you're underage or just not comfortable with reading one, I won't mind you bailing out. I won't want to make my readers uncomfortable. But if you like citrusy lemons then please, proceed! Enjoy, people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

What the Kazekage Learned

* * *

After that one day, day because they started in the afternoon and finished the next morning, of passion with Gaara, Mao knew something was weird. She was suddenly promoted from her position as a normal jounin to the Kazekage's executive assistant, which meant she had to be by Gaara's side 24/7 except the time she was actually dismissed. Don't mistake her, she was elated at the news of being promoted but she wasn't exactly comfortable with her little brother now.

After they finished the next morning, Gaara had just dressed himself and left. When she woke up, he was already gone and the side where he slept was already cold. She knew he regretted what they did. After all, she had taken his virginity and innocence for the sake of teaching him a kunoichi's weapon, even though he was more than enthusiastic to comply.

What made it worse was when she went to his office to be informed of her new mission, he had simply given her a nod and began launching into the explanation; his eyes cold and he maintained his cool professional persona thoroughly. She had thought that something, at least the smallest, had changed between them but it seemed like she was mistaken.

No, something did change. Gaara had become colder towards her. Usually he would give her a tiny smile when she gave him his lunchbox but this time, he wouldn't even look at her when she delivered his lunch.

She made him lunch ever since he was still twelve, when he was still a killing machine. She and Temari became fast friends when the two met at the academy and she had seen Kankuro as her little brother. She just happened to be fond of cooking and had made them lunch one day. They loved it and since then, she made them lunch every day.

She was then introduced to Gaara even though she knew her friends were hesitant about him knowing her. She was immediately taken by how adorable he looked – like a little panda or a racoon. She wanted to befriend him so she made him a lunch too. But when she gave it to him, he had opened the box, took one look at it before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it as he walked past her. That hurt greatly.

Then after he came back from Konoha, he became a whole different person. She was almost shocked to dead when he came to her home one morning when she was preparing lunches and apologised to her. Then he explained everything and she was so touched, she hugged him. He accepted her lunch that day.

Ever since that day, they were inseparable. Mao saw Gaara as her little brother and Gaara treated her like he would a glass. He always made sure she was safe and that she went to a mission that he knew she could handle. He listened to her demands and scolding and she took pride of her role as his care-taker.

Now, it was back to when Gaara didn't even give her a second glance. He literally ignored her except the time they were in the office.

Her office was in the same room as Gaara's. He asked his men to place the desk on the right side of the room. It was certainly uncomfortable, especially with Gaara acting she wasn't even there and his silence. It made her nervous every single day.

Mao was stunned out of her thoughts when the door opened and Temari waltzed in. The blonde smiled at her, "Mao, I'm here for my lunch!" then she added, "and Kankuro's."

"Oh, okay!" Mao stood up and went to the bag of lunchboxes on the floor beside her desk. She took out two boxes, one wrapped in sky blue cloth with scattered sakura petals while the other wrapped in magenta cloth with little doll prints. Temari took them and watched as Mao dug into her bag again. The purplette took out a two thermoses of soup and small boxes of dessert, "today's menu is kaarage, tamagoyaki, baked seafood riceballs, some healthy stir fry, corn soup and strawberry daifuku for dessert! Enjoy!"

"You're amazing, Mao," Temari looked at the food in awe, "I'll never be able to cook like this." The blonde was a little envious of Mao's amazing cooking ability. "Seriously, what would the three of us do without you? You clean our house, make us food, wash our clothes… you spoil us."

Mao giggled, "Don't forget I also dried and ironed them." She added teasingly.

"Right. A perfect wife material!" she announced, glancing at her little brother who was still focused in reading his paperwork. Gaara glanced at them momentarily before he went back to work. Temari rolled her eyes at him.

Ever since the wind mistress found about what had occurred between her best friend and little brother, she had been trying to hook them up together. She even doubled over in laughter when she found out. She said it was about time they got together because Gaara's always had a huge crush on Mao and Mao was the only one who could see deep past his façade. And the idea of Mao being her sister-in-law was not a bad thought either.

"Alright, I'm going. Thanks for the lunch, Mao."Temari gave the petite girl a smile before she left the office. Mao waved after her friend before she checked the time and noticed that it was indeed lunch time. Taking out Gaara's share of lunch, which was wrapped in a crimson cloth with some gloomy chibi raccoon, she went over to his desk.

"Gaara-kun, it's lunch time." She announced, giving him his lunch. He grunted a small 'thank-you' but didn't even look up from his paperwork. Mao sighed internally and she went to take her bag, which now only had her lunch, "I'll go and eat with Tem and Kankuro. I don't want to interrupt your work. Please remember to eat the lunch and take a breather though. Excuse me." She bowed and went to the door.

When she touched the handle, Mao expected to meet to cold metal but this time, she felt something rough, something hard and sandy in her palm. Looking down, she realised the doorknobs were covered by a thick layer of sands, causing them to not budge when she tried to open the door.

"W-what?" she looked over her shoulder at Gaara but found him nowhere in the room. "Huh? Gaara-kun?" she called and walked over to the centre of the room.

Her eyes widened when she felt hot breath against her left ear and warmth radiating behind her, "I told you to call me Gaara." A deep voice whispered huskily, lowly in her ear and she shivered. A hand landed on her hip and the other taking her bag from her and placing it on a pile of sand which slithered over to her desk. Her bag was plopped on top of it.

"W-wha-" she didn't manage to finish her question because Gaara's hot wet tongue was already covering her neck with saliva, trailing to her ear and sucking on the spot behind it. The spot he had figured out was her second weakest spot; the first was her breasts.

His free hand went to the back of her kimono and he removed her obi, letting it unwind and fell to their feet. Her kimono parted, showing the bare valley of her breasts. Gaara knew she never wore bra because her kimono's got bra cups. It made undressing her even easier.

His hands grasped both sides of her kimono and he made a move to peel them off but was stopped when she reached up to stop him, holding to his wrists, "Gaara-kun, what're you doing?"

He guided her to his desk, turning her around so she was facing him. Mao's arms crossed in front of chest and she held the kimono up. She knew he could see her panties and her sheer thigh-high stockings and it made her feel tingly. Especially the way his eyes lingered over what laid between her legs longer than a mere second.

"Mao," he sighed heavily, holding her wrists and resting them back on her sides, letting the loose kimono fall of her shoulders and pooled around her feet, much like how it had been that day. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of her bare chest and he wasted no time in swiping every single thing on his desk, picking her up and making her sit on the very edge of his desk.

She squeaked at the mess on the floor. She would be the one who cleaned it later! But as her sandy eyes scanned over the mess, she noticed that Gaara's lunch was nowhere in sight.

She squeaked when she felt wet lips on her neck, tongue flicking out and wetting all over her skin. She could feel the warmth and tingle between her legs, signing the magic his mouth was doing to her neck was working in arousing her. Gaara groaned and he parted her legs wider, settling himself snuggly between them.

"G-Gaara-ku-" her lips pressed together at his warning glare and she gulped, "Gaara," the glare vanished and he went back to ravishing her neck, which made her shiver, "I don't- u-u-understand!" she squeaked at the end of her sentence when he rubbed her soft thighs and began the work of removing the stockings and sandals, his ever helpful sand aiding him.

"A test," he murmured.

"A t-test?" she repeated.

He retreated from her neck, "to show you what I've learned," he growled seductively, "what you taught me," and he went back to spoiling her neck. He threw the last thing covering her leg, which was her right stocking, somewhere around the office and she watched hazily as it landed atop of the mess Gaara created.

Mao didn't exactly understand what he said; all she knew was that he was going to have sex with her, again, after ignoring her for two whole weeks. But her mouth refused to let out anything other than moans and groans that she knew was turning him on. She couldn't protest because her whole body had already succumbed readily to his passionate touches.

His tongue trailed down to her collarbone where he focused on, clearly his intent was to leave a mark. The hand on her thigh rose to her breast and he pinched her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, twisting and tugging on it pleasurably. She moaned loudly and threw her head back, hair spilling on the desk, chest pushed forward for more of his touches.

When he was done with marking her skin, his mouth instantly flew down to her other breast, bringing her nipple to his mouth and sucking on it like it was some kind of candy. Gaara's hot wet tongue circled the soft pink bud and he nipped it gently, so as not to hurt her. Gaara wasn't exactly gentle but he wasn't going to hurt anyone if he could help it.

After a while, Gaara's hand began to wander again and this time, he hooked his fingers on each side of her frilly panties and, accidentally, ripped them to shreds. Mao gasped but didn't seem to be angry. Instead, she let out soft moans among her pants.

In Gaara's eyes, she looked so seductive there and it clouded his mind. He cupped her weeping sex and palmed her gently, starting tenderly and massaging even harder when Mao seemed to enjoy it. His mouth went to her neck again and he trailed soft kisses up to her chin, jaw and cheek. When his lips finally landed on her, Mao thought she was going to finish right then and there. She parted her lips readily for him, without him even needing to ask and Gaara chuckled breathily. He loved how submissive Mao was for him. He knew he could tell her to get on her knees and used her mouth on him like how she had done for him countless time that day and she wouldn't mind.

She was perfect.

Their tongues warred and rubbed sensuously against one another, saliva exchanged and moans swallowed by the other's mouth. Mao trembled when he finally slipped a finger into her awaiting core. She arched her back and pushed her hips against him. He hissed at her heat.

"Gaara," she moaned out, "Oh Gaara Gaara!" her tongue was quickly turning numb, as well as her brain it seemed because she couldn't even think of words to say instead his name and praises to God for giving her the blessing of being able to be with one Gaara.

"Hnnh," the Kazekage grunted, slipping two more fingers to accompany his working one. She was so wet; her liquid was starting to trail down her sweat-glistening skin to the desk. He swore he would bring this desk to his chamber and instead got a new one for his office. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work if this desk was before him.

Her scent wafted over him strongly, creating a thick invisible cocoon around him so that all he could smell was her. Eyelids lowering, he removed his fingers from her, smirking at her whining and whimpering, and lowered himself so he was face-to-face with her sex. God, did she look beautiful down there, cleanly trimmed and soaked all for him.

He had done this that day, with her nervous instructions and guidance, and he knew what to. She was surprised when he showed excitement in doing it because her ex-boyfriend didn't like going down on her. He said it was disgusting and when she was in a girls' talk session with Temari and Honoka, a medic nin, they had both stormed over to the ungrateful man and practically beat him for being cruel to her. When she asked Gaara why he liked giving her oral, he answered:

"_Do I have a reason not to like this?" his tongue lapped at her wet entrance and his chest rumbled in a soft mixture of a growl and a purr, "you taste kind of sweet and you smell very nice." He enjoyed the blush and squirm he got at his response and smirked up at her, "now, tell me, where would you like to be eaten next?"_

Gaara might seem passive but he was actually a very dominating, bold and attentive lover.

And she loved the fact that only she knew about this side of him.

"Ah! Hahhh.. mnh!" she shut her eyes and bit down on her lower lip to stop more embarrassing sounds from escaping her. Gaara noticed this and stopped lapping at her core, going up and kissing her, opening her mouth wide forcefully with his talented tongue and letting her taste herself. She actually tasted kind of sweet. Maybe it was from all the fruits she consumed every day.

"Don't be shy," he purred in her ear, "let it out. Let everything out. Tell me how good I am making you feel."

He thumbed her clit hard and rubbed, "Gaaraaaaaaaa!" she cried out. He gave a satisfied look and went down again. He spread her legs wide and pushed them higher, giving him easier access to what he wanted and her nails clawed at the flawless desk in pleasure. Gaara's tongue was _amazing_.

His tongue slipped between her folds and he stuck it into her, licking all over her walls and making loud slurping and sucking sounds. Hearing them made her feel shy and even more aroused. Her moans were growing in volumes and her left hand went to the back of Gaara's head, burying her fingers in his fluffy red hair and she tugged on it, letting him know she wanted him to stop.

Gaara raised his head and stared questioningly at her, his eyes darkened, his cheeks rosy, his breathing coming out in slight gasps and his lips glistening with _her_. He looked Godly. "What is it?"

"I want," she whispered between her panting, "I-I want- I-I," her blush darkened and she lowered her eyes shyly. She was reduced to a bumbling fool by Gaara's bold foreplay. The little innocent boy she adored so much truly had grown up to a fine young man.

Lips twitching up, Gaara stood up and began removing his layers and layers of clothes. He initially wanted Mao to say it, to say she wanted him, but at how nervous and how close to having a heart attack she was, decided to pity her and let her have him without voicing it. Besides, it was clear Mao wanted him. These two weeks when he ignored her, Mao had seemed pretty hurt and she kept staring at him secretly, following him around like a lost puppy until he dismissed her. And even then she looked disappointed and left with her head down.

Mao's always so easy to read and it had never failed to make things easy for him.

Long fingers began helping him in undressing, grabbing both sides of his thin meshing and pulling it up. He raised his hands and let her pull the tight cloth off of him. Her sandy eyes ogled at his bare chest and she obviously liked the view because she began touching his chest and trailed over the almost invisible scars there.

He unbuttoned his trousers while Mao was too busy feeling his skin. Just as he was about to shove them down, Mao's hand shot in and slipped into his boxers, grasping him firmly. Her grasp was clearly contradicting the tomato blush on her face.

She moved her soft hand up and down, giving occasional and unpredictable squeezes which drew him insane. Her other hand was still on his chest and it slowly moved up, cupping the back of his neck. He glanced at her face and his member gave a twitch. Mao was looking up at him from her thick lashes, her face red and her lips parted slightly with little pants and breaths slipping out.

That's it. He's not going to hold this one back.

Grabbing her wrist and forcing it back on her side, letting the other one still on the back of his neck; he pushed his pants and boxers down enough for his erection to be free. Mao eyed it bashfully and she reached out for it again. He stopped her this time and kept his hand around her wrist, making sure it stayed on her side.

He guided himself to her, groaning when his head touched her heated core and pushed in, slowly so she could feel him stretching her, _thoroughly. _Mao threw her head back and arched, her beautiful hair spilling over her shoulders. Her rounded shoulders shook and trembled and a sob escaped her when he finished his entrance with a harsh thrust. He sighed when he was finally completely inside. He missed her.

"Oh, Gaara," she whimpered, her watery eyes staring intently at his face and she continued watching as he began a slow but hard pace that he knew she enjoyed. The hand around her wrist now latched to the back of her knee, the other following its example, and he pushed her legs wider.

"Mao," he growled, "hold me." He demanded, quickening up his pace. Mao gave an obedient moan and she wrapped both her arms around his neck. Her body automatically drew nearer to his and their chests brushed against each other, causing them both to shudder and moan. "Closer." Mao pressed herself to him, letting their body interlocked and tangled.

"God, Gaara… Gaara, p-please!" she cried, "I need- Please!"

He huffed, "I… know." And he fastened and hardened his thrusts. Mao screamed and he crushed their lips together. He couldn't have her shouting at the top of her lungs and chanced the council founding out. They didn't need them to know until it's time.

"Close. I-I'm soooooooo close!" she drawled out the moans. Gaara loved that sounds she was making. If only they were in his chamber, he wouldn't have to worry about her getting loud. But doing this in his office was definitely a huge turn on and he wouldn't mind doing this again. With Mao.

Mao's voice was growing louder and louder, her nails clawing down his back, drawing a little bit of blood, and she was desperately pushing her hips up to meet his. After a few more rough thrust, Mao finally came in a blinding moment. She saw stars and everything was hot, white and heavenly.

Gaara felt her walls milking him and couldn't help but came, painting and blanketing her insides with his hot sperms. Mao went slack and her arms loosened around his neck, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder and she sighed tiredly.

"Gaara," she whispered sweetly.

When he became complete soft, he pulled out of her. Placing his hands on other sides of her, caging her, he buried his face in her shoulder and breathed in deeply at the smell of sex, sweat and soap that clung to her. His eyes rolled to the purple mark on her collarbone and a gratified smirk went over his lips.

"Mine," he growled, kissing his mark.

* * *

When they both finally caught their breaths, they quickly redressed and tried to tidy their appearances. Mao found out the lunch she made for Gaara was already transported to her desk to avoid it being thrown and she smiled slightly at the sweet action. Now she was on her knees beside the desk and was picking up and sorting through his paperwok.

Gaara himself was seated on his comfortable chair, looking relaxed. He watched as Mao put the stacked papers in front of him then she went back to the floor and frowned at the ink stains there. That would be hell to scrub later.

"Mao," Gaara began, seeing the girl jumped, surprised. The older woman glanced at him, stood up and she clasped her hands behind her back, her feet shuffling nervously. He rested his elbow on the armrest and then his cheek on his knuckles, "how did I do?"

Blush covered her cheeks and Mao cleared her throat, "very well, Gaara-kun."

"It's Gaara."

Her face blossomed even more and Gaara couldn't help but admit how cute his sister's best friend, and his baby-sitter, was when she blushed.

"Yes, Gaara."

And her submissive persona was also very likeable.

He opened his top drawer and took out a single sheet of paper, putting it down on the now clean desk and pushing it to her. Mao looked at it curiously and she gasped, jumping when she read the top of the paper, "M-marriage?!" she shrieked.

Gaara looked at her expectantly, "My intention is clear." He straightened, took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her soft hand. "You are mine, Mao."

"B-but-"

"The council has been bugging me about marriage also. They say I am old enough to produce an heir," his other hand went back to his drawer, which he had left opened, "however, do not misunderstand. I don't ask you to marry me because of them. I ask you to marry me because I want to."

"Gaara…"

"Here. Kankuro said this is essential," he opened a small velvet box and she gasped in surprise at the brilliant shining diamond ring he showed her. He slipped it around her ring finger and examined its size and its fitness, "You can't refuse, Mao. I think you're aware that I will murder anyone that even dared to think they could touch you."

"But-" the poor girl looked so confused she could cry, "but why me?" he looked back at her, "you ignored me for two weeks then suddenly seduce me and then suddenly you're asking for my hand in m-marriage." She squeaked the marriage.

"I was…"

"You were?"

"I was simply-" he turned his head to the side and his cheeks went a little pink. Mao hid a squeal. He looked so cute! "I was merely looking for the right time to confront you."

She tilted her head to the side, "Are you saying that you were actually nervous?"

He growled, releasing her hand to cross his arms over his chest, "I am not nervous!"

Mao's eyes widened. He used present tense instead of past! Did this mean? Gaara was actually really nervous! Somehow, that made her relieved.

Clearing his throat professionally, Gaara took her hand again and played with the ring, "if you must know, I have this ring specially made for you. I couldn't find a ring that worth you wearing it so Kankuro suggested me to make one."

"Wow…" she mumbled in awe at Gaara's dedication in finding the perfect ring for her. She smiled, eyes watering, "thank you, Gaara."

He looked uncomfortable at her tears and grunted. Inhaling deeply, Mao walked around his desk and stood beside him, leaning down and pecking his cheek gently. Then she fished inside his drawer and took out a pen. She began filling the marriage paper, signing her name and handing it to Gaara.

He stared at it for a moment before a small smile slowly lit up his face and he put it on his desk, pulling her down to his laps and kissing her full on the lips. Mao smiled happily into the kiss.

When they broke apart, she panted and asked, "Temari is going to be estatic."

Gaara only smirked and leaned forward for another kiss.

"I am too."

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me a review!


End file.
